landofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ostania
Ostania, formally the New Imperial State of Ostania, is a large nation in The Westlands. It is currently, as of 3231 A.V., the largest sovereign nation in TLOD by population and size. As well as one of the biggest nations ever, after the Grand Telgmid Nation, and by some sources, the Corgajen Alliance. It is divided into six main regions, Ostania, Lemida, New Taelol, Stalosca, Ichiilia, and Rellmus. Ruler: King Lanare Capital: Mianilla Main Industries: Agriculture(specifically wheat and other grains.) Mining(mostly steel) Year founded: 3211 A.V. (Previously existed as the State of Ostania from 3003 A.V to 3231 A.V before the Ostanian Revolution.) Main language: Etrel Corgajen (also known as Mainland Standard) EST. Population:10,439,000 Geography Bordered by the Stalcian Sea on the western coast, the Taelol River, Teldatho, Glivon, and Beruxe on the east, the Anoara Sea on the North coast, and the Bidorian Sea on the South coast. The Ichiil mountain range stretches across the northern part of Ostania. A large portion of the Nation’s land is taken up by farmland, and most large cities are built on the coastal regions. Most of Ostania’s water supply and trade networks is provided by the Taelol River and its offshoots, as well as the three Seas that border it, giving it a rather large coastline. The entire nation covers the Ichiil Mountains, the Royal Peninsula, the central Westlands, the Haymeroon coast, the Taelol Westlands, the Southern Westlands, the Grand Tel Bay area, and the north Dervell islands. Cities Ostania contains more settlements than most of the BTA (Bidorian-Tilock Alliance) islands combined. The six biggest are, as follows: Mianilla: Capital city of The Ostanian Empire as well as the region of Ostania. Located on the Royal Peninsula, Mianilla is a massive industrial city that is extremely well defended from enemies. Home of The Circle of Runes Est. Pop. 686,000 Meyere: Regional capital of the region of Lemida. Located near the border with Teldatho. Known as the City Of Time due to its many monuments to Erolum Est. Pop. 131,000 Gelorma: Regional capital of the of the Stalosca region. One of Ostania’s main sources for Runestone without exporting. Est. Pop.67,000 New Taelol City: Regional capital of the New Taelol region. Strategic trade position. Est. Pop. 42,000 Hamerlin: Regional capital of the Ichiilia region. Large military and mining center. Est. Pop. 36,000 Aldath: Regional capital of the Rellmus region. Closest big settlement to the Runic Wastes. Est. Pop.29,000 History In the years before 3210 A.V., Duke Lanare III started rising to power within the ranks of the Ostanian elite. Even with controlling most of Southern Ostania, he longed for more power. He longed for control of the entire kingdom, and he had the ability to do so. During the fifth day of the Eternal Feast in 3210 A.V., him and his allies marched on the city of Meyere, the old capital, and started a siege of King Nelhart’s castle. The battle lasted for a week, with a victory on Lanare’s side, but the war that followed lasted for almost a year. General Klerton Atland led multiple attacks against King Nelhart’s old palace to capture Lanare’s dwindling forces, but was ambushed by the powerful guard of the mining baron Lord Stevker, Lanare’s old friend. Their allied troops wiped out or imprisoned all remains of the old kingdom and replaced old elites with allies of Lanare. (It is said that the new king took pity on some old friends in the enemy ranks and banished them to rural parts of the kingdom.) Once the kingdom was secured as his, King Lanare started expanding his rule. Conquering every kingdom, everyone, in his path. By the time he was done, about 20 years later, Ostania had expanded to most of the westlands. King Lanare, realizing that his kingdom was too much for one person to control, placed local governors, Regionates, to rule over the 6 new kingdoms that made up the Ostanian Empire. He still remained the ultimate authority of Ostania. Occupations besides military 48% Farmers 17% Miners 15.5% Unskilled workers 6% Skilled workers 2% Merchants 1% Government .5% Wizards 10% Other